The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part X
Hugeo: W-what is this? You...and him... Migi: I see. Time for you to learn a thing or two about me and Hidari. We see Migi, and she is fused with Hidari's dead body to form a giant human being that sort of looks like they have a stroke. Migi: Hidari and I are a special kind of human being. We were born as two beings, but we were always meant to be one! We each honed our abilities separately, and we each became as powerful as any competent fighter...which means we're twice as dangerous when we're together! Hugeo: Uh yeah, but...he's dead... Migi: You think I don't know that, scum? I saw you burn my brother to a crisp! Still, even though he's dead, Hidari can still give me power! Hugeo: This is probably...the creepiest thing I've ever seen. Migi: Whether or not you're still too afraid to hurt me doesn't matter! I will rip you to shreds, Burning Man Hugeo! My brother's death shall not go unjustified! CENTER...SHOCK FISTS! Migi brings down both arms into the deck of the ship, the strength of which causes blasts to ripple down the ship, stunning Hugeo. Migi: Now to finish this! Center Choke Slam! Migi rushes foward, her arms ready to lay into Hugeo and end his life. However, Hugeo quickly regains his wits and leaps at her, ready to counter. Migi: Can you really counter me, magma boy? Are you brave enough yet? Hugeo: YES. Hugeo transforms his arms, and grabs Migi's arms. However, after Migi screams for a few seconds, she realizes that Hugeo's arms aren't burning her. Migi: What the heck?? This is solid rock! You couldn't have! Hugeo: It took a lot of concentration, but I can cool down my magma instantly! Now I can beat people without worrying about killing them! Migi: Let...me...go! Hugeo: Not a chance. Now, where's your captain at? Migi: Like hell I'd tell you! Center Kick! Migi drives a foot into Hugeo's midsection, causing him to stumble back in pain and free her. Migi: Both Hidari and I were out of your league the first time we battled! You may have learned a few new tricks, but if you could not beat me alone, how do you expect to defeat us both?? Hugeo: Well...I was never very good at math! Mast! Hugeo grabs one of the ships' masts with a rock arm, and swings it at Migi. However, Migi catches it with both hands. Migi: Ha! What a feeble play! Hugeo: Mmmm... Migi: Hmmm? Ow! What's...OW! OW! I'M TOUCHING HOT MAGMA! We see that Hugeo has run little magma streams down the sides of the mast. Hugeo: I may not like to kill anyone, but I'm not ashamed to be a magma man! Migi: All right then, boy, I'll play on your level for now. Migi rips off the ship's other mast, and swings straight at Hugeo. Hugeo: What, no en garde? Oh well. Right as the mast is about to hit him, Hugeo turns his torso into magma, causing the mast to pass through, quite heavily burned and on fire. Migi: Hey! Turning into your element to avoid strikes is cheap! Hugeo: Says the girl using her dead brother as a performance enhancer! Hugeo swings his mast at Migi, but Migi vaults over it and immediately responds by thrusting her mast into Hugeo. Hugeo: Whew! That almost hit me! Glad I reacted in time. Now can you react to this? Hugeo grasps Migi's masts and thrusts it back toward Migi. Migi is caught off-guard by the attack and the mast slams into her and Hidari's midsection, sending her flying and crashing into the ground. Migi: Grrr...you little shit! You're not holding back, so I guess I won't, either! Double Run! Using her legs plus Hidari's, Migi runs toward Hugeo at breakneck speed. He barely manages to shield himself with a rock arm before Migi lands a strong punch. The punch is so strong, it starts to make cracks in the rock. Migi: Rapid Double Punch! Hardly a few seconds after landing her first punch does Migi follow up with a barrage of punches, which manages to shatter Hugeo's rock arms and hurt him. Hugeo: Not yet... Hugeo quickly gets back in the game, turning various body parts into rock in order to counter Migi's punches. Both of them are so strong, however, that they both manage to hit the other and cause rather painful injuries. Finally, they space out, taking a brief break due to their injuries. Migi: To say otherwise would be a gross falsehood. You certainly have trained well. Let's see if you trained well enough, though. Time for the final clash. Hugeo: Very well then. Migi rushes toward Hugeo, and prepares her fists. Hugeo: Now's the time! Migi: DOUBLE...ULTIMATE COMB- Hugeo: MAGU MAGU ERUPTION! Before Migi can reach him, Hugeo creates spouts of magma from his legs and rockets upwards. Hugeo: Version...Vesuvius! Hugeo aims his fists at Migi, and dozens of rock fists come raining down. Migi screams as she is caught in the onslaught, until finally she is buried in dozens of rocks. Hugeo touches back down on the ship. Migi's head is sticking out of the pile, unconscious but alive. Hugeo: Now that was a satisfying battle. Drew: Oi! Hugeo! Drew and Issac stand on another ship, waving Hugeo over. Hugeo rockets over to them. Issac: Man, defeating that executive was... Drew: Satisfying? Hugeo: I know that feeling... Issac: Looks like Kraft's pirates have everything taken care of here. Now it's time to finish this. *The three look toward Paine's galleon* Time to go for the captain! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Universe of Kaido Category:Voyage to the Black Isles Arc